


Worlds Apart

by Umbry



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, quella era l'ultima della lista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

Tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, quella era l'ultima della lista. Beh, magari non proprio l'ultima, ma in ogni caso era qualcosa che pensava avrebbe vissuto soltanto nella sua fantasia, o comunque non in una situazione del genere. Si era immaginato di combattere con Justin, di litigarci, di farlo arrabbiare come una belva. E invece, a pochi minuti dal momento in cui si erano incontrati di nuovo, Justin lo ammanettò con i ceppi e lo spinse contro un albero, e senza tanti complimenti gli tolse la maschera di copertura che aveva scelto con tanto impegno per non farsi riconoscere. All'inizio Tezca pensò che gliela avesse tolta per poterlo giustiziare senza impedimenti, e invece pochi secondi dopo gli si avvinghiò addosso, avvicinando pericolosamente le labbra alle sue.  
Tezca si girò d'istinto dall'altra parte, cosa che non aiutò molto la situazione dal momento che le labbra di Justin finirono per puntare al suo orecchio. Con una lentezza disarmante, gli prese il lobo tra le labbra e lo morse con ben poca delicatezza.  
"Che diavolo stai facendo?" domandò, la voce fin troppo roca per i suoi gusti.  
"Qualcosa non va, Tezca-san?" La domanda di Justin, sussurrata al suo orecchio, sembrava totalmente casuale, come se quello che stava facendo fosse la naturale conseguenza del loro incontro. Il biondo si allontanò giusto il tanto che bastava per poter osservare la faccia dell'altro. Il suo sguardo aveva un'aria di strafottenza che fece rabbrividire Tezca.  
"Piantala," non riuscì a trattenersi dall'arrossire. "Non è divertente."  
"Davvero?" Justin fece una smorfia di disappunto, ed in quel momento Tezca si rese conto che, senza la maschera addosso, il biondo gli stava leggendo le labbra. "Non è questo che voleva?"  
"Di che diavolo parli?"  
Il biondo lo guardò torvo. "Non è forse per questo che mi segue ovunque?"  
"Pensi che sia questo il mio obiettivo?" chiese Tezca. Non riusciva a capire se Justin si stesse riferendo ai loro ultimi due incontri o se parlasse anche di tutte le altre volte.  
"Non è così?" Justin sembrava deluso, ma questo non gli impedì di piazzare un ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe dell'altro con decisione. "Non mi vuole?"  
"Sto solo cercando di salvarti," si sforzò di dire l'altro. Ovviamente era attratto da lui, che domande, ma non era quello il punto. "Sei ancora in tempo per ribellarti alla pazzia."  
Il biondo scrollò le spalle, stringendo la presa sui polsi di Tezca. "Tezca-san," disse, chiaramente annoiato. "Le consiglierei di non sprecare gli ultimi preziosi respiri che le rimangano in discorsi simili."  
L'altro strinse i denti quando cominciò a perdere sensibilità alle mani. Cercò di dire qualcosa, ma prima che potesse reagire Justin gli si premette addosso, catturandogli la bocca con la sua. Una mano del biondo si insinuò tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli in modo che Tezca aprisse la bocca e gli lasciasse libero accesso. Le labbra e la lingua di Justin improvvisamente diventarono tutto quello che era in grado di sentire ed elaborare. Il corpo dell'altro era così caldo che nei punti in cui erano a contatto si sentiva bruciare. Poi, improvvisamente, il bacio si spezzò. Sentì uno strattone e si ritrovò per terra, con la schiena contro l'erba umida e Justin a cavalcioni su di lui, un ginocchio ancora tenacemente posizionato tra le sue gambe. Lo sentì mentre lo premeva contro di lui, mettendo in evidenza un'erezione che avrebbe voluto scacciare con tutte le sue forze.  
"Tezca-san, è stato colto in fragrante. Che cos'ha da dire a sua discolpa?"  
Tezca si limitò a reprimere un gemito. Non si fidava del suono della sua voce, e anche se avesse potuto parlare, aveva la mente fin troppo in subbuglio per poter dire qualcosa di coerente. Avrebbe voluto alzare le braccia e stringerlo, o almeno accarezzargli la guancia con la mano. Probabilmente era un bene che non potesse farlo, perché Justin gli avrebbe molto probabilmente mozzato entrambe le mani o le braccia in un solo colpo. La mano tra i suoi capelli si strinse con più forza, mentre l'altra si mise a sbottonare la camicia sgualcita.  
La sua pazienza tuttavia non risultò essere delle migliori, e Tezca rabbrividì quando Justin gli tagliò il resto della camicia in due con la lama della ghigliottina, con i bottoni che schizzarono ovunque intorno a loro. Il biondo attraversò con la mano l'addome nudo fino ad arrivare al petto, assicurandosi di lasciarsi dietro delle scie di sangue con la lama che gli spuntava ancora dal polso. La mano risalì sul viso dell'altro, affondando la lama sulla pelle tenera della sua guancia. Il corpo di Tezca sussultò istintivamente, e in quel momento si rese conto che Justin era eccitato esattamente quanto lo era lui.  
Come avesse capito quel che l'altro stava pensando e volesse distrarlo, Justin si avvicinò nuovamente e gli morse il labbro inferiore. Tezca riusciva a sentire il sangue scorrergli sulla pelle dai punti in cui la lama l'aveva tagliata. Era una sensazione strana, quasi appiccicosa. La lingua del biondo si soffermò per qualche secondo sul liquido rosso sulla bocca dell'altro, prima di tuffarsi nuovamente nel suo calore. Il sapore metallico del sangue si mischiò al gusto di Justin, e l'altro si ritrovò a rispondere al bacio con passione sempre crescente. Non aveva più idea di cosa stesse accadendo o cosa fosse la cosa giusta da fare, ma non poteva fare niente per ribellarsi, e se il biondo aveva intenzione di torturarlo prima di ucciderlo, allora poteva anche godere degli unici baci che sarebbe mai riuscito a strappargli. Si pentiva solo di non avere mai avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti prima, quando ancora avrebbe potuto insinuarsi oltre quella corazza che Justin aveva costruito attorno a sè.  
Il respiro di entrambi si fece più pesante, mentre i loro bacini s'incontravano lentamente, senza controllo. Qualche attimo dopo, Justin sollevò il busto, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell'altro. I suoi occhi avevano ancora un'aria di strafottenza ma erano ora totalmente oscurati dal desiderio. Tezca non l'aveva mai visto così, ma era davvero bellissimo in quello stato. Cercò istintivamente di fare forza sui ceppi con le braccia in cui ormai il sangue aveva smesso di scorrere da tempo, solo per essere strattonato di nuovo bruscamente. La mano che prima era salita sul viso gli sfiorò nuovamente la pelle lesionata, mentre scendeva verso il basso. Bruciava da morire, eppure allo stesso tempo era la cosa più piacevole che avesse mai provato.  
Justin avvolse le dita accuratamente attorno al bottone dei pantaloni dell'altro, giocandoci per degli interminabili secondi per il puro gusto di vedere l'altro fremere di impazienza. Non appena slacciato, le dita si mossero verso la cerniera; le unghie raschiarono contro i denti metallici, creando una debole ma irresistibile frizione. Tezca cercò di controllarsi ma il suo bacino si mosse istintivamente contro le dita del biondo, che per tutta risposta sogghignò di gusto.  
Quando finalmente Justin si decise ad aprire la zip, avvenne tutto troppo in fretta. Non appena avvertì il sollievo causato dal tessuto dei pantaloni che si allentava, un calore bruciante s'insinuò tra i boxer e la sua pelle. Un calore bruciante che presto identificò come la mano di Justin. Era troppo, decisamente più di quanto potesse sopportare. Tezca emise un gemito soffocato, e irrazionalmente sollevò il busto quanto i polsi legati gli consentivano, quando le dita dell'altro iniziarono a muoversi con fin troppa calma attorno a lui, senza mostrare il minimo segno di impazienza. Se avesse pensato che sarebbe servito a qualcosa, l'avrebbe supplicato, di fare cosa esattamente non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.  
Poi, improvvisamente, quel calore lo abbandonò del tutto, e si ritrovò a cadere di nuovo verso il suolo. Justin si lasciò scivolare una mano tra le gambe, dentro la tunica, che crudelmente nascondeva qualunque cosa stesse facendo agli occhi di Tezca. L'altro chiuse gli occhi per qualche minuto, cercando di recuperare un briciolo di razionalità, ma gli ansimi del biondo non facevano altro che alimentare il fuoco che gli bruciava dentro. Quando sentì Justin divincolarsi da lui, fu costretto a riaprirli. Lo guardò come ipnotizzato, mentre si muoveva sopra di lui alla ricerca della posizione perfetta in cui far avvenire la loro unione. Si sostenne a lui, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e stringendo la presa, come se si stesse affidando completamente a lui.  
Tezca sentì il suo corpo muoversi istintivamente verso quello dell'altro, ma esitò al pensiero di poter ferire il biondo. Justin tuttavia non sembrava avere alcun problema di quel tipo, e si lasciò cadere su di lui con un movimento secco, accompagnando l'altro dentro di lui senza tanti complimenti. Emise un lamento soffocato e si morse il labbro, ma non diede il minimo segno di titubanza e comincio presto a muoversi lentamente. Tezca chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto dalla sensazione del calore del corpo di Justin, tanto intensa che si rese conto di stare trattenendo il respiro. Il biondo lo aveva in pugno, lo avrebbe ucciso sicuramente di lì a breve, ma in quel momento erano entrambi alla pari, persi nel desiderio e in un istinto primordiale che li univa l'uno all'altro. Non riusciva quasi più a ricordare perché si trovassero là, com'erano finiti a fare sesso quando avrebbero dovuto quantomeno combattere e lui avrebbe dovuto cercare di convincerlo a tornare alla DWMA con lui prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Il ritmo accelerò presto, fino a diventare frenetico. Justin respirava a fatica e teneva la testa di lato per sfuggire allo sguardo dell'altro, ma abbassava sempre di più la testa verso il basso, come se cercasse la sua vicinanza. Probabilmente era solo un'illusione di Tezca.  
"Justin..." annaspò, senza nemmeno accorgersene, per poi emettere un lamento quando sentì le mani di Justin dirigersi di colpo verso il suo collo, le unghie che affondavano nella sua pelle in un fremito quasi disperato. Nonostante la presa non fosse eccessivamente stretta, il respiro di Tezca gli si bloccò in gola.  
"Non dire il mio nome in quel modo," ringhiò il biondo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con tale violenza che iniziò a sanguinare. Tezca riuscì a scorgergli gli occhi; il piacere era oscurato dal dolore che si stava auto-infliggendo. Qualche goccia cadde sul mento dell'altro ragazzo, che avrebbe voluto con tutte le forze liberarsi dalla presa di Justin per pulirgli il labbro con le sue dita. Tezca si trattenne dal dire qualunque altra cosa, in particolar modo quando i movimenti si fecero più erratici e iniziò a sentire il suo apice avvicinarsi pericolosamente.  
Justin si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti, le mani che tremarono e si strinsero attorno al collo dell'altro. Tezca iniziava a respirare con difficoltà, e si dimenò inutilmente nella morsa del biondo. Ma l'improvviso grido di Justin, accompagnato dal suo corpo che si stringeva attorno a lui, e quell'improvvisa mancanza di ossigeno, lo trascinarono all'orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai provato. Allo stesso tempo, non si accorse che aveva completamente smesso di respirare. Si rese conto di aver perso i sensi quando riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti il viso di Justin, che gli sorrideva con aria divertita e sfacciata mentre con una mano gli scostava via ciuffi di capelli neri dalla fronte.  
"Cosa..." iniziò, ma non fu in grado di finire la domanda. Poi i ricordi di quello che era appena successo gli tornarono alla mente in un flash, e rabbrividì. Il collo gli bruciava più di qualunque parte del corpo. Sapeva bene a cosa stava andando incontro. "Pensavo non avresti perso tempo a uccidermi."  
"Ho ancora un po' di tempo," disse il biondo, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli in tutta tranquillità, come se fossero una coppia normale o qualcosa del genere. "E poi non ci sarebbe gusto ad ucciderla mentre è svenuto."  
Tezca si rese conto in quel momento che non era rimasto più niente del vecchio Justin nel ragazzo che si trovava di fronte. "Un tempo non avresti mai... fatto niente di tutto questo."  
"Esattamente," fu la risposta secca di Justin. "Non vede? Non ho più alcun limite. Per anni ho soppresso istinti che non sapevo neanche di avere. Grazie al sommo kishin, posso fare tutto quello che voglio."  
Il moro rabbrividì di fronte al sorriso tranquillo di Justin. Continuava a non capire perché non si decidesse a farlo fuori ora che aveva soddisfatto il suo capriccio.  
"Perché continua ad obbedire agli ordini di un dio che è destinato a fallire?" domandò, la voce suadente. "Se venisse con me, capirebbe cosa voglio dire."  
Tezca non staccò gli occhi da quelli del biondo un solo momento; la follia non aveva mai scintillato in maniera così evidente in quelle iridi azzurre, o forse semplicemente non aveva mai voluto farci veramente caso. Poco prima, preso dall'enfasi del momento, avrebbe potuto accettare una proposta simile, avrebbe lasciato che Justin lo portasse all'inferno e lo facesse bruciare insieme a lui. Ma non sarebbe durata a lungo. Non avrebbe mai sopportato il pensiero di vedere con i suoi occhi la disfatta del biondo quando il mondo che si era costruito gli sarebbe crollato sotto i piedi, ancora meno se la sua disfatta sarebbe stata causata da uno dei loro colleghi della DWMA. Non rispose direttamente, ma il biondo vide nel suo sguardo la decisione e digrignò i denti per la rabbia.  
"Davvero non tiene alla sua vita?" ringhiò, estendendosi sopra di lui. "Si è preso la briga di venire fino a qui per me."  
"Sì," rispose Tezca, con un cenno del capo. "E se mi uccidi ora, sarà tutto finito. Non ci sarà più nessuno. È davvero questo quel che vuoi?"  
"Finito?" domandò Justin. Iniziò a ridere. "Non è mai iniziato niente. Io non ho bisogno di nessuno."  
Tezca lo osservò mentre continuava a ridere, fissandolo con gli occhi sbarrati, con un'espressione completamente perduta, tuttavia che sembrava nascondere un'aspettativa. "Se è così, allora uccidimi ora."  
"Non dirmi quello che devo fare!" Justin interruppe bruscamente la sua risata. Il suo sguardo divenne di colpo terrorizzato. Per la prima volta, l'altro provò sinceramente pena per lui. Morire per amore di qualcuno era senza dubbio più gratificante che morire per un dio che non riconosceva nemmeno l'esistenza di Justin.  
Il biondo si avvicinò a Tezca, rubandogli un bacio, esattamente come aveva fatto poco prima. Sembrava che fossero tornati indietro nel tempo, ma stavolta il moro notò che le braccia dell'altro si erano tramutate in montanti, tra di loro la lama scintillava a pochi centimetri dal suo collo. Rabbrividì.  
"Non mi lascia altra scelta," disse Justin, in tono instabile, accarezzandogli la guancia. Senza che aggiungesse altro, le sue braccia si estesero sopra Tezca, allontanando il suo viso da quello dell'altro. Il clown, che fino a poco tempo prima era rimasto nell'ombra, ricomparve per effettuare la fusione della follia col biondo, coprendogli il volto con l'elmo e nascondendo gli occhi per sempre dalla vista dell’altro. Lo scintillio del metallo fu l’ultima cosa che vide Tezca prima di venire accecato da un lampo di luce bianca che portò via con sè ogni cosa.  
Justin riprese a respirare non appena tornò in forma umana. La testa di Tezca era rotolata per finire ironicamente vicino alla sua maschera, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di sangue sull’erba. Il resto del suo corpo giaceva senza vita sotto quello del biondo, che rimase immobile per alcuni secondi. Riusciva ancora a sentire gli ansimi dell'altro nel silenzio quasi soffocante che aveva avvolto il luogo. Quando gli erano scivolati via gli auricolari? Allungando la mano sul suo braccio dell'altro, riusciva a sentire ancora il calore che emanava. Il suo corpo, in confronto, era gelido, e un tale contatto gli provocò subito i brividi. Per un secondo si chiese se non fosse altro a provocarglieli, ma cacciò via il pensiero. Si accovacciò su di lui, la testa sul suo petto, in un tentativo di scacciare via il gelo. Il sole stava ormai scomparendo, lasciando spazio all’aria umida della sera.  
“Justin, è ora,” arrivò la voce del clown, direttamente nella sua testa.  
Il biondo scrollò le spalle, continuando a osservare il cielo blu mentre si tingeva di sfumature arancioni. Come il sole, il suo ultimo raggio di speranza era scomparso definitivamente, ed era stato lui a spegnerlo. Era finita, esattamente come gli era stato detto poco tempo prima. Per quanto si sentisse sollevato, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso un’ossessionante senso di vuoto. Vuoto lasciato dal cuore che teneva sotto l’orecchio e non batteva più alcun ritmo. Nemmeno la natura intorno emetteva alcun suono, il vento aveva smesso di soffiare, come se tutto fosse rimasto pietrificato. Come se la terra stessa lo stesse ripudiando per un’ultima volta. Doveva andarsene. Doveva staccarsi. Era inutile immaginarsi che dal nulla quelle braccia si sarebbero mosse per avvolgersi intorno a lui e portarlo via. Non c’era più niente da fare. Erano ormai mondi completamente opposti, come il giorno e la notte. L’unica cosa che poteva fare per portarlo via con sè era ucciderlo e portarsi dierto il suo corpo. Per quanto potesse sedurlo e farsi possedere fisicamente, non avrebbe mai avuto la sua anima. Così come Tezca non avrebbe mai avuto la sua. Si erano solo lasciati dei segni a vicenda, segni indelebili, ma pur sempre segni e nient’altro. Era giusto così? Forse. Non importava più.  
Si alzò con fatica, il dolore fisico che cominciava a farsi sentire sempre più insistentemente, e che tuttavia non sovrastava il senso di vuoto che lo opprimeva. Si avvicinò alla testa, a quella massa di capelli neri che spiccava tra i fili d’erba macchiati di sangue. La sollevò da terra, senza nemmeno girarla. Afferrò la maschera e gliela mise sopra. La strinse al petto.  
“Andiamo.”  
La luna li aspettava.


End file.
